


The Soul of Midnight

by Emerald



Category: Moonlight (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:19:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald/pseuds/Emerald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josef has waited decades for Mick to see what is right in front of him</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Soul of Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the small fandom fest on LJ

Josef watches, with the moon high in the sky and Mick lying next to him looking for all the world like the soul of midnight has descended upon them. Mick is speaking then, talking of love and betrayal, and Josef waits, and watches still - studying the nuance of each expression, committing each cell of that visage to memory the way he has done for decades now.

“You sure know how to pick them.” Josef snorts with amusement, much to Mick’s chagrin. And then he’s reaching out a hand to Mick’s face, risking a single touch. A finger traces the outline of Mick’s jaw, his finger, and he waits for Mick’s response, waits and hopes this time Mick doesn’t pull away.

Patience, patience has always been a virtue when it comes to this, when it comes to them. Josef has bided his time, through storms of hopeless romance, through Mick’s tears staining the collars of his shirts. And still Mick never sees what’s right in front of him. Not tonight though, tonight would bring moments of realisation, sweet serenity in the form of those words not yet spoken.

_I love you._

“I just can’t believe she’d do that to me, after all I did for her,” Mick spits out his bitterness as his hands form a fist balling the covers of the bed. “And with Talbot of all people.”

“Well he’s human, no complications there.”

Oh but there were always complications, Josef knew that, he’d known it for more than five decades now. Mick was his complication, his eternal, blind, couldn’t see love if it hit him in the face, beautiful complication.

“Maybe,” Mick settles a little then, lies back on the pillow, one arm tucked behind his head. He stares at the cracks on the ceiling, follows each spidery line. “You should get that fixed,” he mentions off hand and it’s all Josef can do to keep from bursting out laughing. There were a lot of things in this house that needed fixing; one of them was lying next to him right now.

“Well you buy a turn of the century mansion you have to expect it’ll have a little character.” Josef moves a little closer, his hand resting just barely against the denim cloth of Mick’s jeans. He takes a chance, shifts his hand onto Mick’s thigh, offering a gesture of reassurance, “I am sorry things didn’t work out between you and Beth.”

“No you’re not.”

Josef shrugs and doesn’t disagree. “You were too good for her you know.”

“Maybe.” Mick’s hand moves over Josef’s then, his fingers entwining with Josef’s own. It’s the closest they’ve gotten all evening. Josef feels his heart beat faster with anticipation, tries to concentrate on willing it to beat slower, but Mick’s hand is still moving.

He brings Josef’s hand up to his lips, places a kiss in the centre of Josef’s palm. Josef brushes a stray lock of hair from Mick’s forehead, inches still closer. He can feel their breathing begin to synchronise the way it’s always done, two halves of the same whole. And they’re kissing then, mouths meeting in a tentatively choreographed dance of warmth and wetness, and then deeper, almost devouring now as Josef’s fingers fly to the buttons on Mick’s shirt.

“You know you’re the only one who’s been here the whole time.” Mick breaks the kiss and looks at Josef as if he’s seeing him for the first time, seeing the man who’s waited - so many decades, so many years, all for this one perfect moment.

“Took you long enough,” Josef offers up his trademark grin then, his hands still working along the front of Mick’s shirt. He pauses just long enough to undo the buttons on his own, removing braces and slipping out of his singlet. He wants skin, flesh against flesh, slick with perspiration and quivering under his touch.

Mick isn’t so sure, and Josef stops, just for a moment, just long enough to ensure there will be no regrets.

“You should have said something,” is all Mick replies, and they’re back to where they started, hovering close but not quite touching.

“And what was I supposed to say, Mick, oh by the way I fell in love with you five decades ago?” Josef pauses then, his next words couched in careful tones. “Besides, you needed to get things out of your system.”

“And maybe I needed you in my system.”

And there it was, not quite ‘I love you’, but close enough. Josef presses his lips against Mick’s own, offers an apology in the form of a caress, and Mick smiles, the first genuine smile Josef has seen for weeks.

“Are we really going to do this?”

“Do what?” Josef pretends to play coy. “Have wonderfully passionate, fang’s slicing into willing flesh, could you peel me off the ceiling now type sex?”

“Well, yeah.” Mick furrows his brow, as if there could have been any other type, and it’s then he notices the intensity of Josef’s expression. “You think this is a revenge fuck?”

“You tell me.” Jose’s fingers slip below the waistband of Mick’s jeans. “Fifty years and not a flicker until now?”

“You weren’t looking hard enough.”

“I’ve been looking pretty hard; you just like to keep things well hidden.” The flicker of a smile and Josef’s reaching for the buttons on Mick’s jeans, stripping him out of his remaining garments, and then stopping to shed his own. “Just how far are you willing to go?” He asks Mick then, and somehow Mick gets the feeling they’re not just talking about sex.

“After this many years, how far do you think…?”

_I’m yours, I’ve always been yours, but you’ve known that from the very first moment we met._

“…Pity you never let me in on the big secret.” Mick shifts Josef’s hand onto his cock then, covers it with his own, guiding the pace and rhythm.

“Maybe I just wanted to watch you grow,” Josef shifts on top of Mick then, places a hand under Mick’s buttocks, raising his hips. “Or maybe timing really is everything.”

“I was going to come to my senses eventually, is that it?” Mick laughs at Josef’s twisted logic, watches as Josef reaches into the nightstand drawer, and just for a moment he remembers the start of the night. They were two best friends, kicking back on a king size bed, swapping tales of relationship woes. “Just promise me one thing,” Mick’s expression shifts serious then, and suddenly Josef is keenly aware how delicate their situation is.

“Name it.”

“I need to know I’ll still have a friend in the morning.”

“Well I was kind of hoping you’d have more than that,” Josef bends his head towards Mick’s throat, nips at the delicate flesh there with his fangs. “Or do I need to spell it out for you?”

“No,” Mick shakes his head; the room silent save for the sound of their breathing. And there’s no more room for talking as Josef slicks his cock with an application of lubricant, and presses himself against Mick’s hole.

Words become superfluous as flesh yields and sparks fly along nerve endings, into muscles, tensing, and hands gripping then, fingers clutching at sweat soaked skin, and the two of them moving as one, hurtling towards the inevitable.

Josef thrusts once, twice, angles his penetration to hit against Mick’s prostate with every stroke. There’s a momentary brightens of pain then, fangs digging sharply into the side of his neck as Mick comes harder than he ever thought possible. And Josef is right there with him, hurtling into the abyss like a freight train, his own fangs sunk deep into Mick’s shoulder.

Josef withdraws as the last flickering pulsations begin to die down. They lie together, sated in silent repose. And Mick is talking then, speaking of love and betrayal, but the soul of midnight has lifted and he talks of other things, like realisations, and thoughts…

…and forever.


End file.
